tomeimmortalarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Beginners Guide
In TOME, you will play as a Guardian and join a team of two others in an Immortal Arena to fight an opposing team of three. Each arena contains two bases, one for each team. The objective of TOME is to destroy the opposing team's Nexus, located inside their base. To start a game, click “Play Now” and select a map. Alternatively, you can start a team with a group of friends by clicking “Start Team” and entering their Harbinger names. ---- Guardian Roles Guardians become stronger by gaining levels. With enough experience, your Guardian will gain a level. Experience is gained by killing enemy minions, Guardians, towers, or creatures. Each level increases your Guardian's abilities and strength. Stats There are 4 main stats in TOME: Health, Might, Attack Speed, and Movement Speed. Higher health will allow your Guardian to survive longer in battle. Higher Might rating improves your abilities and increases damage dealt by default attacks. Greater Attack Speed means you deal more damage per second via default attacks. Greater Movement Speed means you move faster around the map. ---- Moving and Attacking Right click on the ground to move. Right click an enemy once to start attacking. ---- Towers Right click towers once to start attacking them. Attacking with friendly minions is key, since the towers will focus fire on them first, instead of you. Towers expend ammunition (Indicated by the blue bar, below the tower’s health). It’s best to attack them when they’re low on ammunition. Tower ammunition will regenerate over time. Giving your tower time to regenerate is vital to your team’s success! Your team gains gold and experience by destroying towers. Gold and experience earned from killing towers, neutral creeps, and enemy Guardians are awarded equally to each player on your team, no matter where they are on the map. Experience and Gold are also earned by killing enemy minions, this amount will be shared evenly between nearby teammates in the same lane. Each time you destroy an enemy tower, your newly spawned minions will have more health and deal more damage. Destroy the top and bottom towers first before trying to destroy the enemy team's Nexus inside their base. ---- Using Your Guardian’s Abilities All Guardians use the same ability hotkeys: Q,W,E, and R. Hover over abilities to learn what they do. Next, hit the appropriate key to get the ability ready. (Q, W, E, or R) Finally, left click on a valid target to fire the ability. After using an ability, the used ability’s icon will show a countdown. You must wait the amount of seconds shown on the portrait before using the ability again. Your R ability is your Ultimate ability and is disabled until level 6. Mana is not needed to use abilities; cooldowns are the only requirement. ---- The Battlefield: Each battlefield is made up of multiple lanes. Check out the lower-right of your screen while in-game to see a bird’s eye view of the battlefield. ---- Dying in Battle: After dying in battle, you will be resurrected after an amount of time determined by your level. While you’re dead, the enemy team can destroy your towers without you being able to stop them. You will respawn in your base, where you initially spawned to begin the game. To avoid dying, retreat when you’re being attacked by an enemy tower or outnumbered by enemies. You will regenerate health when out of combat. You will become out of combat after not taking damage for 4 seconds. ---- Items Items can be bought during the match in the lower-left corner of the screen. Click the gold button to open the shop. Your current Gold total is also shown here. “Auto” will either buy a new, recommended item (Hand picked by the TOME team), or upgrade an existing item for you. You can buy items from anywhere on the map after channeling (standing still) for 4 seconds. Channeling will be interrupted if you take damage, or issue a command to your Guardian. ---- Fog of War and Brush Use the brush to hide and ambush enemies! You’re invisible to enemies outside the brush and visible to enemies within. If you attack from inside the brush, you will be temporarily revealed to enemies outside it. The fog of war exists anytime your team has no vision in that area. Be careful! As you move into the area, the fog is removed. -NightFury